TUVISTE UN HERMOSO SUEÑO
by Chibialexa
Summary: Ginji ha sufrido mucho a lo largo de su vida, hasta que la una persona especial apareció en su vida, pero aun así su mente le hace soñar esos recuerdos dolorosos de su pasado, ¿qué pasará cuando esa persona importante para Ginji se mezcle en sus sueños?


Esta historia pertenece a sus respectivos creadores Yuya Aoki (historia) y  
Rando Ayamine (dibujante), quienes hicieron esta hermosa historia, yo solo los tomo prestado para crear este fic que espero que les guste.

**Tuviste un dulce sueño**

El grupo de recuperación se encontraba en su carro descansando plácidamente, después de un día de trabajo, en el cual; igual que muchas veces terminaron de manera gratis por su mala suerte con el dinero, cuando fuera de este se escucho un gran trueno, manifestándose en el cielo unas nubes negras con gran carga eléctrica y gotas de lluvia. En ese momento despertó Ban al escuchar aquel gran estruendo, observando el clima perturbador que existía _- ¡Esto es extraño¡… la lluvia y los truenos no son normales, esto es provocado por…-_ volteando rápidamente, Ginji tenía varios pasmos en su cara, hacia muecas de desesperación, además de sudar en gran exceso _–No es bueno, si continua así podría causar daños a la ciudad-_ agarro rápidamente el hombro de Ginji para despertarlo removiéndolo un poco, pero en ese instante el cuerpo de Ginji soltó una descarga eléctrica, lastimando un poco la mano de Ban.

-Vamos Ginji despierta- decía desesperadamente pero su rubio amigo no contestaba en lo más mínimo y empezaba a empeorar el clima afuera _–Está teniendo una pesadilla, lo que provoca el clima-_ entonces Ban se posiciono en medio de las piernas de Ginji y colocando cada mano al lado de su cabeza se acerco mucho a la cara de su amigo; los ojos de Ginji se encontraban medios abiertos, dejando ver sus orbes café -¡qué tengas un dulce sueño!-.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un niño iba caminando en la fortaleza de la soledad, con una camisa blanca y un overol azul, sollozaba cada vez que pasa por las grandes paredes grises, todo a su alrededor cubierto de sangre por la muerte de todos sus amigos de la infancia, viendo detenidamente, estaba Ban en los cielos con una apariencia transparente _–Así que esto es lo que te sigue perturbando-_.

-Ginji… ¿por qué?, ¿por qué no nos ayudaste? nos dejaste morir en manos de esas personas- le decía una fantasma enfrente de él, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, le salían lágrimas de la desesperación e impotencia por no poderlos ayudarlos en ese instante, entonces cayó de rodillas, dejándose caer sobre el gran pavimento escuchando las hirientes palabras de su amiga – por tu culpa estamos muertos, si hubieras sido más fuerte, nosotros seguiríamos con vida; ¡dime por qué no nos ayudaste?-.

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- dejo escapar un gran grito, tocándose con las manos sus orejas cubriéndolas para no seguir escuchando lo dicho sin dejar de derramar amargas lagrimas –yo… yo..Yo no pude ayudarlos, fui tan débil, deje que todos mis amigos murieran en ese momento-.

En ese instante recupero su forma normal, ya no tenía la apariencia de un niño, pero seguía de rodillas en el piso pero con las manos en la cara –Yo deje que en todos mis amigos murieran, por no ser fuerte-

-Cuando dejaras de ser un tonto- reconocía esa voz rápidamente volteo a ver a la persona que se encontraba frente a él.

- ¡Ban!- hora su cara era de sorpresa al ver a su mejor amigo frente a él.

-¡levántate!- demando- ¡no tienes porque estar llorando por nada!- sus ojos eran completa molestia por la actitud que estaba tomando Ginji. Poco a poco se incorporo a la altura de su amigo.

-Pero Ban, todos ellos….. Todos ellos- no podía terminar su frase.

-Todos ellos ¡nada!-suspiro- ninguno de ellos murió por tu culpa, que tú te culpes por ello, es totalmente diferente, tu no tenias ninguna culpa de los que pasaba en ese entonces- lo agarro de los hombros- ¡Comprende Ginji!- este todavía derramaba muchas lagrimas- Tú todavía no te convertías en el emperador relámpago, eras solo un niño indefenso que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a sus seres queridos- pero parecía que sus palabras no le llegaban alma.

-Entonces dime; ¿dejarás que nos pase lo mismo a tus amigos y a mí?- eso hizo que reaccionará.

-por supuesto que no, jamás dejaría que les pasará lo mismo, me escuchas Ban jamás, lo dijo viendo detenidamente los ojos detenidamente – y menos a ti Ban, que eres la persona más importante en mi vida, nunca dejaría que te hicieran daño-.

Esta respuesta sorprendió bastante a Ban, mostrando una risa de lado –Entonces no dejaras que nada me pase, ¿por qué?...- dijo esperando una respuesta.

-Eso te lo acabo de decir eras la persona más importante de mi vida, la que me ayudo a salir y porque te quiero mucho Ban- así que Ginji tomo la iniciativa y lo abrazo fuerte mente. Ante esto Ban sonrió aún más correspondiendo enteramente el abrazo.

-Yo también siento lo mismo por ti, pero más que un te quiero, es un te amo- dijo separando el abrazo, agarrando el mentón de Ginji lo acerco poco a poco hacia él, fundiéndolo en un hermoso beso, en el que se apreciaba al gran cariño y amor que se tenían mutuamente, ninguno de los dos quería que ese lindo beso terminase pronto, pero la falta de aire hizo que se separarán –mira hacia allá tonto- en ese momento giro su cabeza.

- Son todos mis amigos- y ahí estaban todos esperando a Ginji, diciendo ven vamos, anímate; proporcionándole una cálida sonrisa.

- Ves Ginji, ahora tienes amigos que debes proteger, los que te apoyan, los que te necesitan y te quieren; no te perturbes con el pasado, todo eso es el pasado, ahora protege a los que te quieren y estiman, nosotros siempre estaremos contigo y nunca, escúchalo bien nunca te juzgaremos por el pasado- dijo muy tranquilamente Ban; en ese momento a Ginji le recorría un gran sentimientos y no era el mismo de hace momento al ver a todos sus seres queridos le invadió una luz en todos su corazón ahora no se sentía el mismo, sino una persona especial llena de cariño.

-Ban ¿puedo ir con ellos?- le pregunto a lo que solo vio como asentía la cara y rápidamente se fue con ellos, pero ahora con una brillante sonrisa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ban continuaba en la misma posición que hace momentos antes del sueño mantenía; así que con una de sus mano empezó a tocar la mejilla de Ginji, ahora que se expresión estaba más tranquila -Así que tienes el mismo sentimientos que yo tengo hacia ti- dijo casi en una susurro y con una sonrisa, se acerco a su cara dándole otra beso.

Pasaron varias horas a lo que Ginji despertó, se incorporo mejor en el asiento volteando al lado del piloto y cuando no vio a Ban empezó a ver por todos lados y fuera cerca en el sentado en el carro se encontraba Ban fumando un cigarrillo, Ginji solo sonrió de ver a su amigo pero recordó lo que paso en su sueño y se ruborizo un poco _–No puedo creer que en mis sueños haya besado a Ban-_ así que volvió la vista y espero que su "amigo" no viera lo rojo de su cara, así que solo se palmeo la cara y salió -¡Qué haces Ban?-.

-Viendo que el clima es muy lindo con un brillante sol- le dijo aspirando un poco de su cigarro.

-Si, es verdad- entonces cruzaron miradas, en la cual se veía mucho cariño, pero en ese momento la mirada de Ban cambio por una arrogante.

-Dime Ginji…¡Tuviste un dulce sueño!.

Con una risa totalmente nerviosa –por… por ¿porqué lo dices Ban-.

-Nada tonto; mejor nos vamos que quizás ya nos tienen un trabajo y necesitamos el dinero- dijo dejando atrás a un confundido Ginji.

**FIN**

Bueno espero que les guste esta pequeña historia, es la primera que escribo de esta pareja, se que a lo mejor no tiene mucha pasó pero tiene un poco de romanísimo y la gran unión que se tiene esta pareja y la preocupación del otro por sus problemas; bueno en fin espero que se de su agrado y me dejen reviews; nos vemos en la próxima bye.


End file.
